1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, in particular, to an electronic device with illuminated nameplate that allows light to pass via a board at the opening thereof to a connector.
2. Related Art
Due to the advance in technologies, electronic products play an important role in daily life. Take computers as an example, aside from using them to process documents, sending and receiving E-mail, browsing network information, people further use them to watch movies or to hold online video conferences as a result of mass production of large-size screens, large storage capacities, and high processing speeds. It is thus seen that computers have a very close relation with human life.
In offices or study rooms, it is not suitable to put the computer together with the screen on the desk or table due to its larger volume. Thus, people usually put the computer under the table to save space. Normally, connector interfaces 4 (see FIGS. 1 and 2) are provided on the back of the computer 5. When connecting a peripheral device (such as a mouse, joy stick, keyboard, scanner, video conference device, speaker, and digital stereo) to the computer, the user may not be able to quickly and correctly identify the position and type of a connector 6 because of the dim light (such as under a table). Therefore, it is very inconvenient and may result in damages to the connector and even the computer 5.
It is therefore an important subjective of the invention to provide an electronic device with an illuminated nameplate for solving the above-mentioned problem.